Nightstalker
Nightstalker is an open-world, action-adventure, third-person shooter by Prime Studios. It is set in the near future US, having been invaded by multiple world powers. The game was released on October 27, 2017, for PC, PS4, and Xbox One. Singleplayer Storylines Nightstalker features four separate campaign storylines, each with different missions, characters, plots, and opponents. The campaigns vary in difficulty, roughly corresponding to the 3-5 difficulty settings seen in other shooters. *Korean Campaign - This storyline sees Terrell going on vacation to Hawaii when the US is invaded. Terrell operates in and around Honolulu and Pearl Harbor, fighting the Korean People's Army. This campaign is considered the 'Easy' difficulty of the singleplayer. *Chinese Campaign - This storyline sees Terrell going on vacation to Washington when the US is invaded. Terrell operates within the city of Seattle, fighting the Chinese People's Liberation Army. This campaign is considered the 'Normal' difficulty of the singleplayer. *Ummati Campaign - This storyline sees Terrell going on vacation to Florida when the US is invaded. Terrell operates in and around Pensacola City and Pensacola NAS, and fights the National Islamic Army. This campaign is considered the 'Hard' difficulty of the singleplayer. *Russian Campaign - This storyline sees Terrell going on vacation to Connecticut when the US is invaded. Terrell operates in and around New Haven, and fights the Russian Armed Forces. This campaign is considered the 'Extreme' difficulty of the singleplayer. Characters *'Terrell Jeffrey-Moore' (AKA TJ) - Terrell is the game's protagonist and playable character. An operative in the 160th SOAR 'Nightstalkers', TJ takes leave after an exhausting training exercise. He is on vacation in one of four locations in the US (chosen by the player) when the US is invaded by a coalition of nations. He starts a resistance group called the 'Nightstalkers', after his unit, and becomes known as 'The Nightstalker'. *'Allison Schindler' - Allison is the deuteragonist in the Chinese campaign. A former secretary at a law firm in San Francisco, Allison is forced into manual labor by the occupying Chinese forces. She, with the help of Terrell, escapes, and becomes a courier and saboteur for the Nightstalkers. *'Ilya Volkov' - Ilya is the deuteragonist in the Russian Campaign. A Russian VVS mechanic who is secretly sympathetic to the US, Ilya secretly provides assistance to Terrell and his resistance, and later becomes a full-fledged member of the resistance when he is discovered to be helping the US. *'Logan Toshimi' - Logan is the deuteragonist in the Korean Campaign. A Japanese-American, Logan has a deep love for both the US and Japan, and therefore a strong hatred for Korea. This drives him to fight the Korean occupation at all costs, and he allies with TJ Moore to get the needed training. *'Lester Cantrell' - Lester is the deuteragonist in the Ummati Campaign. A criminal tried for murder and for ties to the Crips, Lester escapes prison in the chaotic events accompanying the Ummati invasion of the Gulf Coast. He allies with TJ Moore, granting TJ access to arms dealers within the gang. *'Makharbi Aslakhanov' - Aslakhanov is the antagonist in the Russian campaign. Born in Chechnya, Aslakhanov became the commander for the RGF brigade that invaded and occupied Conneticut. He is the overseer for the operation to squelch the resistance, including killing TJ and later Ilya Volkov. *'Alano Arteaga' - Arteaga is the antagonist in the Chinese campaign. A Venezuelan expatriate, Arteaga moved to China after his father was arrested by the government. He signed up to join the PLA, and quickly became a high-ranking officer for his actions in the Indo-Chinese border wars. He became the commanding officer in charge of locking down the San Francisco area and stopping resistance uprisings. *'Jung Ki-Minh' - Jung is the antagonist in the Korean campaign. Born in South Korea, Jung witnessed the war crimes committed by South Korean soldiers in the 2016 Korean War, and became a saboteur for the North, helping them achieve victory over the South. He soon became the overseer for the invasion and lockdown of the Hawaiian Islands, and strives to destroy any and all resistance by any means. *'Arfan Asim Basara' - Basara is the antagonist in the Ummati campaign. Born in Iraq, Basara was left homeless by the NATO occupation of Iraq. Developing a hatred for Americans, he fought the ISAF as a member of al-Qaeda, and later moved to Afghanistan to join the Taliban. He led a large force of Persian soldiers to invade and control Iraq and Kuwait during the rise of the Islamic State of Ummah. He led the Ummati Armed Forces in the Floridan panhandle during the invasion, and now oversees that sector. Levels Coming soon. Features Singleplayer takes place in four different locations; Honolulu, Hawaii; Seattle, Washington; Pensacola, Florida; and New Haven, Connecticut. Each map is between 121 and 144 square miles large and is fully explorable. Missions are activated by going to a specified point on the map. Multiplayer In multiplayer, players can roam freely among the map and work together to fight the occupying force, or fight eachother for better gear. Maps Multiplayer features extra maps not available in singleplayer. Features Coming soon. Gameplay Factions Weapons Equipment Coming soon. Vehicles Mechanics Coming soon. Soundtrack Score Coming soon. Featured Songs Coming soon. Sales Marketing Coming soon. Reception Coming soon. Associated Products Coming soon. Category:Games Category:TheAmazingBBP Category:Action-adventure